


Aural Fixation

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aural Kink, Dry Humping, Ears, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Hank had a hidden kink, and Connor really, really wants to exploit it.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Aural Fixation

“Lieutenant, it’s time for lunch,” Connor called as he approached Hank’s desk, but he was too wrapped up in his paperwork to respond. He felt Connor place his hand on the back of the chair. 

Hank ignored him, he hated filling out reports at the best of times so he wasn’t exactly about to break his flow when he was nearly done. That was clearly a mistake because he knew Connor didn’t like being ignored. 

The next thing he felt was a soft puff of air directly in his ear. It sent shivers to his core, raising aggressive goose pimples all the way down his neck and arm, but most alarmingly he let out the start of a filthy moan. Right there. In the middle of the fucking bull pen. It didn’t matter that he’d managed to cut it off before it got too loud, everyone there definitely heard him. 

His report was just going to have to wait until after lunch, he stood immediately and headed out. 

He went straight to the car, got in, sat down, and pressed his face into his hands to try to cool off. He’d always had extremely _sensitive ears_ , but it didn't normally come up in everyday fucking life. 

He heard a tap on the windscreen, he looked up to see Connor sporting an amused smile. He rolled down the window to chide him, “You’re such a fuckin’ little shit Connor I swear.” 

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t know,” Connor apologised through his laughter, he was sincere but clearly was having the time of his life having discovered this new information. 

“Just don’t do that again at work okay?” 

“Okay, what about after work?” he asked, voice laced with menace. 

“Shit Connor, you’re going to end me. Just get in the fucking car, we’re going to lunch.”

“Yes Lieutenant!” he chimed.

Hank couldn’t help but smile, he complained but ultimately he enjoyed Connor’s playfulness and didn’t entirely mind if he was being tortured by it, just, not at work where everyone could see.

* * *

Later that evening they were relaxing on the couch and (not really) watching some home renovation program on TV. Connor was huddled against him, his head neatly nestled on Hank’s shoulder. 

He enjoyed the weight of Connor’s body pressed against him and was disappointed when Connor shifted to sitting upright. That was until he saw the look Connor was giving him, inquisitive and slightly impish, he knew it well, arousal started to bubble through him. 

“Hank, earlier when I blew into your ear, can I do it again?”

Hank let out a shaky sigh, “Yes.”

Connor leant over and carefully tucked Hank’s hair behind his ear, then he tried it again. The same soft, brief puff of air that had gotten him so worked up before. 

“Connor, f- fuck,” he groaned. 

“Interesting,” Connor mused. 

“You’ve been waiting all day to try that again, huh?” 

“Yes, I have. I’m also wondering what else I can do, maybe this,” he brought his mouth right up to the shell of Hank’s ear and started to suck and lick it, cocooning Hank’s ear in a glorious cacophony of raw wet slurps. The skin around his ear began to tingle, and the feeling spread up his scalp, and all the way down his neck and arm raising, every single hair along the way. He moaned in response, a little too loudly, startling Sumo who had been snoozing in the corner of the room. 

Connor stopped and walked over to attend Sumo before he started barking, “It’s okay Sumo, it’s alright, nothing’s wrong, go back to sleep.”

In the absence of sensation he sat, worked up and dazed, looking on as Connor successfully calmed Sumo back to his resting state. 

“Bedroom?” Connor asked as he walked back over. 

Hank could only nod, still reeling from the initial experience but desperately craving more. He let Connor pull him off the couch and drag him to their room, closing the door behind them. 

Connor pushed Hank backwards until his legs came into contact with the foot of the bed, he was then pushed down firmly onto the mattress until he came to rest on his back. Connor crawled up over him on all fours, hovering and observing him with a familiar wry smile. 

“Enjoying yourself?” He asked, growing impatient under Connor’s analytical gaze.

“Yes, but not as much as you’ll be enjoying yourself in a few seconds-” he dipped his head down, his mouth now grazing Hank’s ear and continued in a whisper “-I wonder just how long you can last before I _end you_.”

“Shit!” he cursed, feeling himself turn beet red as Connor’s deliberate use of his own phrase from earlier echoed through him, damn he was so good at that, he never forgot a single damn thing. 

Connor's tongue began to work its way in between the ridges of his ear, starting from the outermost edge to the inner, mapping out every single millimeter, excruciatingly slowly. He couldn't help but squirm as the nerves around the area lit up one by one, picking up transcendent tingles and sending them down his body once more. 

“If you keep wriggling around like that then I’ll have to pin you down,” Connor whispered, the weight of his words deepened the persistent ripples of pleasure already coursing through him. 

“Please, do,” He managed, he didn't want to end up pushing away from Connor, especially when he knew it would become so much more unbearable now that Connor had a goal. He wanted to feel every sweet second. 

“If you insist,” Connor repositioned his legs first so he was straddling Hank, then his strong grip settled around each of Hank's biceps, “You are already so hard.” 

He punctuated the end of his sentence with a roll of his hips, causing exquisite friction between Connor’s crotch plate and Hank’s dick, he then resumed his exploration of Hank’s right ear without warning, this time his ministrations more targeted.

He wasn’t prepared when Connor’s tongue dipped tentatively into his earhole. 

“Fuck!” He hissed, overwhelmed, jerking ineffectually against Connor’s hold. No one, _no one_ had ever done _that_ before. He’d been blessed, truly and completely blessed.

“Let’s even things out shall we?” Connor said sweetly as he pulled back and settled on the opposite side. 

Hank emitted a low hum of agreement, it was about all he could manage. 

“Tuck this arm behind your back for me, it'll be worth your while I promise,” Connor said, lightly patting his right arm. He complied instantly, curious and eager for where this was going.

Connor checked the efficiency of his hold and started on the previously neglected ear, the divine build up of sensation began anew, but this time, administered more efficiently. Soon the skin on his left side was just as deliciously hypersensitive as it was on his right. 

His eyes had already closed as he focused on every micro action of Connor’s tongue exploring his ear, so he didn’t notice what Connor had been planning until he felt a soft, delicate tugging on his right earlobe slowly increasing in intensity to a firm pinch. At the same time Connor started to tongue his left ear hole, playfully, each lick had him bucking his hips up. He was thoroughly overtaxed and craving release, the skin across his entire torso prickling with an acute intensity he swore he’d never felt in his whole life. He couldn’t take it anymore, he started making desperate strained groans.

“Look at you, you’re so—” Connor sucked briefly on his earlobe letting it go with a pop that seemed to be amplified a thousand times in his overworked ear, he shuddered violently, “—utterly helpless.” 

“Only for you,” he breathed out between laboured panting. 

Knowing how wonderfully true it was, surrendering himself, letting himself be this vulnerable was something he never would’ve dreamed he’d do willingly for anyone. But being like this with Connor, _for Connor_ , was just about his favourite thing in the whole world.

His admission stopped Connor in his tracks, “Oh Hank, if I had only known I would’ve done this for you ages ago.”

“C-Connor please, I need-”

“I know,” he replied, as he started to grind his hips rhythmically as he let his teeth graze the shell of his left ear whilst gently caressing his right, “I know.”

His breath became ragged as the friction between them acted on his dick, his arousal already wound so tight he knew he’d be toppling over his threshold in a matter of seconds, though it was Connor biting down on his ear that finally sent him crashing at full speed through the ceiling of his orgasm. 

“Shit, Con- Oh Shit!” he was so extremely grateful Connor had a hold of him, his limbs thrashed but the movements were solidly contained. 

“I’ve got you,” Connor’s voice soothed him, his limbs settled down, now only twitching lightly as he slipped into a post coital stupor, his awareness away drifting hazily, he barely noticed Connor had gotten up until he returned with a damp towel and a spare change of underwear, he offered them over.

“Thanks, damn. And thank you, I-. That was- I can’t even describe it right now. Just thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” 

“Smug bastard.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” Connor laughed.

“No, I wouldn’t. I really, wouldn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this is my inAURALgural D:BH fic and it's 1.5k of ear kink hhhh. (I am sorry for my terrible sense of humour) 
> 
> I took this up after the wonderful artist @_kiriani on twitter shared their amazing HankCon ear kink art ( https://twitter.com/_kiriani/status/1265423501302865920?s=19 )and the art that inspired that inspired them to draw it ( https://twitter.com/kadikadisake/status/1265256275098525696?s=20 ) expressed an interest in some delicious ear kink fic. I couldn't resist the powerful urge to write it, so thankyou Kiriani for sharing your art, this one goes out to you! 
> 
> I hope it's an enjoyable read!


End file.
